callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Death Factory/Transcript
Intro Cutscene Turner and Pierson are seen at a field headquarter in Aachen and being reprimanded by Col. Davis. Davis: Your orders were to take the hotel, not evacuate civilians. Who decided this was a rescue op? Pierson: We thought there was time, sir. Davis: Last time I checked, Turner was in charge. Not you. Is he making the calls now? Turner: No, sir. It was my call. It's on me. Pierson: It's on both of us. Davis: Yeah, well right now the last thing I should be worried about...is if two of my best men can follow orders…when we're on the verge of the biggest operation of the entire war. Let me remind you…this is the spearhead of our final drive to the Rhine… Davis opens the tent and shows them the soldier, supplies, and military vehicles moving through Aachen. Davis: And a whole damn forest to clear so the convoy can get through. So from this point on, I'll accept nothing less than your best. Now get your insubordinate asses ready to move out. Davis leaves. Turner and Pierson look at each other. The screen fades to black. Cutscene Text appears over a black screen: '' 'November 14, 1944 ''' Forest, Germany '' Daniels is writing to his wife, Hazel Daniels. '''Daniels: It's been three weeks. We're in the Hurtgen Forest now...clearin' it so the convoy can get to the Rhine. The screen fades in to a cutscene showing the field headquarters in Hürtgen Forest. Daniels: I'm not proud to admit it's taken me this long to open your letter. Daniels and his squadmates are seen in a tent. Zussman: If it's over, we're here for you, pal. Stiles: I tried to warn ya. Aiello turns to Stiles, who is fixing his camera. Aiello: College, let the man speak. Daniels: She's pregnant. Zussman: Whoa! Hey, that's huge. Zussman is seen smiling holding his cup of coffee Aiello: All right! Daniels is gonna be a daddy! Daniels: She was tryin' to let me know, but I wasn't ready to hear it. Zussman smile fades. Zussman: All right. I could use another cup of Joe. Come on you mooks, let's give 'im some space. Zussman walks out of the tent and Aiello follows. Stiles: But I don't want coffee. Zussman turns around to Stiles. Zussman: Sure you do. Stiles walks out. Daniels looks at the letter and Hazel's voice narrates the letter. Hazel: I'm sorry I waited to tell you about the baby. I tried to the day were shipping out the day you took my picture. Screen fades. Gameplay Daniels is inside the tent laying on his bed and looking at the photo of Hazel. Turner: Everyone gather around! Stiles: Where's Daniels? Zussman enters the tent. Zussman: Davis is talking. Come on. Daniels: On my way. Daniels picks up his M1 Carbine and walks out the tent. '''''DEATH FACTORY November 14, 1944 Hürtgen Forest Daniels meets with his squad as Colonel Davis briefs them. Davis: The Hürtgen is dark and nearly impenetrable.'' (Turner hands map to Davis)'' Our mission is to take Hill Four-Ninety-Three. Whoever holds the hill dominates the valley. (hands map back to Turner) For lesser men, this task might seem insurmountable. But, our division boasts a proud history of firsts. In World War I, we first to hold off a German attack, first to launch a counterattack, first to cross the Rhine. Nothing has ever stopped us, nothing ever will! (to Turner) Lieutenant, tell 'em what we're all about. Turner: No mission to difficult. No sacrifice too great. Duty first. Davis: (unsatisfied) I can't hear you! Turner: (louder) ''No mission to difficult! No sacrifice too great! Duty first! '''Davis:' That's right. Now, get ready to move out! Davis pats Turner on the shoulder and Zussman turns to Daniels. Zussman: Duty first. Back to the ol' meat grinder. Daniels: Amen, brother. Turner: We move out in five. As the squad readies itself for the mission, a chef calls out to Daniels. Soldier: 'Hey Daniels, can you do me a favor and bring some chow over to Willis? He's watching the perimeter. ''Daniels takes a container of food to deliver to Willis. '''Daniels: You got it. Soldier: Much appreciated. He's overlooking the valley. Daniels carries the food to Willis, passing by several soldiers engaged in various conversations. Turner: '''They've planted thousands of mines and fortified their bunkers. Has any thought been given to outflanking them from the south? '''Soldier: Our supply lines have been stretched to breaking. We're running low. Daniels passes by a soldier who greets him. Soldier: Mornin', soldier. Daniels: Mornin'. Daniels reaches Willis, who is overlooking the nearby valley from a foxhole, and delives the food to him. Daniels: Compliments of the chef. Willis: Only the finest, eh? (takes food) ''Thanks, buddy. '''Daniels:' How's it lookin'? Willis: (hands binoculars to Daniels) ''See for yourself. ''Daniels looks through the binoculars to a hill with German artillery going off. Daniels: Those guns aren't letting up. Willis: It's been nonstop. I heard you're hittin' them today. Daniels: That's the plan. Daniels lowers his binoculars and readies his carbine. Willis: Good luck out there. Daniels: Thanks. Turner: First Platoon, we are moving! On me! Daniels walks back over to Turner and the rest of the platoon assembled. Turner: Alright, our objective is to eliminate the hilltop artillery so we can hold the forest. First stage is linking up with Second Platoon at the river, then we move out. The platoon moves out to their objective. Stiles: What kind of resistance are looking at? Turner: The heavy kind. Bridge has been changing hands all day. Pierson: We're gonna help them secure it. The platoon reaches an armored convoy, of which Perez is part of. Perez: '''Here she is! Davis assembled the biggest damned armored convoy ever! '''Daniels: (huffs) ''If that don't put the fear 'a God in them Krauts, nuthin' will. '''Zussman:' Still a long drive to the Rhine. Turner: That's why we need to hammer those guns and keep them alive. The platoon marches deeper and deeper into the forest. Perez: '''Watch your asses! You're in the death factory! '''Aiello: Hey, Zuss. Does the cold make the ol' wound act up? Cause my Nonna, she broke her hip, and every winter-- Zussman: Do I lok like your Nonna? Aiello: Now that you mention it... Zussman: Kiss my frozen ass. Aiello: I'd rather kiss my Nonna's. Zussman: That's a pretty picture. The platoon reaches the wooden bridge down the road, reinforcing the other 1st Infantry soldiers. Turner: Everyone on me! Marks! How you guys holding up? Marks: Sons of bitches keep hitting us. Next wave could be any minute. Turner: Alright! First Platoon, let's help these boys out! Soldier: Push up! Retake the frontline! Pierson: Set up perimeter defenses! Turner: Grab some mines and get those MGs ready! Soldier: Barcley, Cooper, advance to the bridge and signal when you see movement! Daniels grabs some mines and helps set up defenses by planting them on the other side of the bridge. Turner: We need to straighten those defenses! Place those mines! Zussman: Sir, I thought we were gonna hit the artillery at Hill Four-Nine-Three. Turner: Can't leave our lines exposed. We'll advance to the assembly point once the birdge is secured. Aiello: Judging by these craters, it ain't gonna be easy. Turner: Easy's not why we're here, Private. Zussman: See these Kraut Dragon's Teeth? No way our armor's getting through. Pierson: (sarcastically) Yeah, I think that's the idea. Daniels finishes setting up the defenses and mans a Browning Machine Gun. Soldier: Krauts coming through the fog. Soldier: '''Get back to cover! Defensive positions! Hold the line! '''Turner: Firing positions! Pierson: Prepare to engage! Aiello: They're coming! Soldier: Get ready! The platoon assumes their defensive positions and wait until German soldiers appear through the fog. Pierson: Engage! Turner: FIRE! Daniels fires the machine gun while the platoon helps in whittling down the German attackers' strength using the mines to help them. Pierson: INCOMING! German artillery rounds go off, hitting the area around the soldiers. Turner: GET TO COVER! The platoon hides in cover as the artillery explosions go off around them. Smoke begins to blanket the area. Aiello: SMOKE! Pierson: Smokescreen! Aiello: Get ready! Davis: Enemy's conealin' their movement! Turner: FIRE! More German soldiers appear. This time, they are SS troops. Aiello: They're coming! SS troops! Turner: Keep firing! More coming in! Daniels and his team resume firing on the German soldiers, although the Germans outnumber the Americans this time. Stiles: They're moving in! Turner: Fallback position! Western Bridgehead! Daniels: Pullin' back! Daniels and the platoon fall back to the Western side of the bridge under enemy fire. They return fire at the SS soldiers. Soon, Panzer tanks appear. Stiles: Enemy armor! Aiello: Panzer inbound! Daniels: PANZER! Turner: Check for mines, grenades, whatever you can find! Daniels: Yes sir! Daniels retrieves a German Panzerschreck and readies it for use. Daniels: Found a German rocket launcher! Turner: Good, now hit that Panzer! Daniels hits the Panzer tank once with the rocket launcher. Turner: Great job, Daniels! It's almost dead! Daniels fires the rocket launcher this time, destroying the Panzer tank for good. Daniels: Panzer is down! The German attackers begin their retreat. Aiello: They're falling back! Solder: They're retreating! Turner: Good work, Daniels. First Platoon, rally on me! Daniels, get over here! The platoon assembles under Turner. Turner: We're gonna split into two teams. Pierson, you'll head north over the bridge to reach the hill. I'll follow the river with a squad to guard your advance. Assembly point'll be the base of Hill Four-Nine-Three. Zussman turns to Daniels before leaving with Pierson. Zussman: See you soon. Daniels: Yeah, you be careful out there. Zussman: 'You too. ''Pierson grabs Zussman, while Daniels follows Turner's team down the river. '''Daniels: Hope splittin' up was the right move. Turner: If we let the Krauts cross this river, they could endanger the whole mission. That's why we're guarding Pierson's flank. Daniels: How far til the assembly point, sir? Turner: We'll get to the base of Hill Four-Nine-Three soon. Just need to follow the river. As Turner's team moves further down the river, they hear gunshots and see a German squad guarding the area. Turner: (whispers) ''Stay low! We have to take them down, but we're outgunned. Gotta probe their flanks. Don't let them see you. ''Daniels sneaks his way over to a German halftrack and mans the machine gun on top. Turner: (whisper) Alright, Daniels. On your signal. Daniels opens fire with the machine gun on the German soldiers. Daniels: Fire! Turner: First Platoon, advance! Daniels and his team open fire and kill as many Germans as possible. Turner: Heads up, First Platoon! The Germans start to fall back. Soldier: They're getting away. Soldier: We got 'em on the run. The platoon pursues the Germans into another field, but then Daniels becomes blinded by a flare being fired up in the air. Daniels: Shit! Stiles: Shit, it's a trap! Turner: We've been spotted! Come on! Stiles: Artillery! It's a trap! Artillery explosions go off around Daniels and his team as they run through the forest dodging and evading the artillery as best as they can. Turner: KEEP MOVING! Soldier: My leg! Turner: Artillery's got us zeroed! Run! Stiles: Run! Soldier: I'm hit! Soldier: MOVE UP! Turner: Go left! Get up that hill! LEFT! LEFT! Stiles: Hurry! Turner: Get up that hill! Soldier: I'm hit! As First Platoon moves up the hill, an artillery explosion goes off near Daniels, knocking him off his feet and sending him tumbling down until he comes to a complete stop. He lies there for a moment and wounded until he hears his brother's voice. Paul: Get up, Red. Daniels looks over to see his Paul's silhouette walking calmly towards him. Paul: I know you better 'an anyone, so I know you still got fight in ya. You can't give up. Not now, not ever. Paul kneels down before Daniels. Daniels: Paul? Paul: '''Krauts could be here any second. So, show me what you're made of and get on your feet. '''Daniels: I'm afraid...I won't make it. Paul: You got to, Red. Hazel needs you and so does your child. Now, get up. Daniels: I will. Paul: Course you will, 'cause you don't know the meanin' 'a quit. (stands up and walks way) ''I got faith in you, baby brother. ''Daniels calls out to his brother as Paul walks away until he can't be seen. Daniels: Paul...Paul! Paul: Meet me at home, baby brother. Daniels sruggles to get up and uses a dead soldier to prop himself up. He turns the dead soldier on his back and sees his face and several wood shrapnels embedded in his body. Daniels: Briggs...God... Daniels picks up an M1911 pistol nearby and starts walking out of the shelled area. Daniels: Gotta find the assembly point. Daniels comes across a dead soldier hanging from a deployed parachute. Daniels: Jesus... Daniels keeps walking until a German attack dog runs towards him. Daniels: Oh, shit! Daniels shoots down the dog and continues on until he sees a German patrol nearby. He hides himself under rocks and trees until he can sneak past them. Daniels next finds another German patrol taking some of his teammates prisoner. Soldier: We surrender! Soldier: Wait! Stop! A German flamethrower incinerates the American captives on the spot. Daniels: (whispers) ''No! ''Daniels sneaks past and/or kills the Germans until he comes to a bunker. Turner bursts out of the bunker and starts shooting the German troops. Daniels: Turner! Daniels and Turner kill all the remaining Germans in the area. Turner: Let's move. Assembly point's not far. Our guys are gonna need support. Daniels: You got it, sir! Daniels and Turner reach a closed door. Turner: Get the door. I'll cover you. Daniels opens the door, allowing him and Turner to head back out into the forest. They come upon another German bunker that was recently bombarded by artillery strikes. Daniels: Looks too run down to provide much defense. Turner: Krauts probably abandoned it Daniels: Think they'll be back? Turner: Hope not anytime soon. See any of our guys out there? Daniels: No, sir. Turner: Hope they made it to the assembly point. Daniels and Turner pass by the bunker and continue through the forest. Turner: Listen, it's water. River must be close. Daniels: I'm prayin' our boys found cover from that artillery. Turner: We'll back them up. Don't you worry. Daniels and Turner finally reach the river. Turner: Here's the river. Just gotta follow it to reach the assembly point. Daniels: And then silence those guns. A shot rings out from a bunker, just missing them. Daniels and Turner duck down and crawl through the nearby trenches to reach the bunker. Turner: SNIPER! He's up in that bunker! We're gonna snipe him out. Stay low. On me! Head down! The sniper hits one of the 1st Infantry soldiers. Soldier: Somebody help! Daniels: He got one of ours! Turner: Check the flanks. See if we can reach him. Daniels reaches the wounded soldier who cries out for help. Turner spots a door leading into the bunker Turner: We're gonna pull you in! Daniels: Sit tight. We'll get him! Turner: 'We need to to hurry. Let's get the drop on him through here. I'll draw his fire. You flush him out. I got you covered. ''Daniels opens the door into the bunker and spots a German soldier running down the hallway. '''Daniels: He's not alone! Daniels sweeps through the bunker, killing any German soldiers that he encounters. He opens a door only to be ambushed by a German soldier that he kills. Next, Daniels moves up the stairs to reach the sniper and guns him down. Daniels: He's down! Turner: You did good, Daniels. Moving out! On me! Daniels exits the bunker and back into the forest. He hears gunfire going off in the distance. Daniels: Gunfire! Turner: We must be near our guys! Let's move! Daniels approaches a German lumber mill where the rest of his platoon are engaged in a firefight with the Germans. Turner: We gotta take that MG. Stiles, that you? Stiles: Lieutenant! They got us pinned! Turner: Daniels, We need to help our platoon clear the area! Daniels: You got it, sir! Daniels provides fire support to the team by helping eliminate all the Germans in the around and in the mill. Eventually, the last of the German defenders is killed. Daniels: That's the last of them! Turner: Good job, Daniels! Squad, fall in at the bridge! We'll hold the mill as a staging ground. When Pierson gets here, we'll advance to the assembly point. Daniels: On my way, sir. Stiles: Not another bridge. A shot rings out and kills one of the 1st Infantry soldiers Stiles: Fuck! Turner: Snipers! Get to cover! Get fire on them! Stiles: There's more coming! Turner: Grab what you can and hold this position! A German halftrack arrives at the firefight and opens fire on the American troops. Stiles: Halftrack! Turner: Get fire on it! The platoon opens fire on the halftrack until one of the soldiers destroys it with a bazooka. Eventually, the Germans begin retreating from the area. Stiles: They're retreating! Daniels: We held 'em off! Turner: Stay alert! We're gonna wait for Pierson, then proceed to the assembly point. Stiles, Daniels, on me! Daniels and Stiles asemble on Turner. Turner: We hold this position 'til Pierson gets here, then we take that hill together. Stiles: Unless he bypassed the mill and went for it himself. Daniels: He doesn't have the manpower. Stiles: That's never stopped him before. Stiles erects a barbed wire fence by the sandbags while Turner mans an MG42. Turner: I said we wait here, and that's what we're gonna do. Daniels: No disrepect, sir, but what if Stiles is right and Pierson did go ahead? Turner: You let me worry about that, Daniels. Stiles hops over the sandbags to rejoin Turner and Daniels. Stiles: My gut tells me something's off. Turner: If I made decisions based on your gut, Private, we'd still be on the boat in Normandy. Stiles takes over the machine gun for Turner and then speaks to Daniels. Stiles: Exactly. (to Daniels) You heard how Pierson's platoon got wiped out at Kasserine? Looks like history's repeating itself. Daniels: '''It better not. I wanna know what really happened there. '''Turner: Well, I don't have the guts to ask Turner. But, I know someone who does. (meaning Daniels) The screen fades to black. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Transcripts